Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a Detachable Tube Coupling System and more particularly pertains to a series of base fittings mechanically interfaced to modular tube couplings and/or thread modules by engaging a locking line in a shared groove between the base and tube and/or thread modules.
Description of the Prior Art
The use of detachable couplings is known in the prior art. More specifically, detachable couplings previously devised and used for the purpose of removably attaching and sealing plastic, elastomeric or metal tubing are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements. Tube Couplings exist in numerous formats: barbed, compression, flared, push-to-connect, quick-disconnect and glued. Tube fittings may additionally encompass an internal or external threaded component. These thread elements facilitate the joining of one fitting to another in order to configure a tube circuit. Tube fittings are fabricated in various configurations that include, but are not limited to straight, elbow, and tee. Tube fittings are constructed with fixed tube couplings and/or threaded components. The tube fitting construction methods include, but are not limited to machined, casted, molded, extruded or a combination of these methods. The fittings are currently produced with fixed configurations, tube coupling formats, threads and sizes. This rigid approach imposes many limitations on the manufacturer and end user. The manufacturer is able to offer a limited number of coupling configurations, threads and sizes. The incorporation of standard and metric configurations is uncommon and restricted. The end user often uses additional fittings and adapters to complete the tube circuitry.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,712,810 issued Dec. 15, 1987 to Gin C. Pozzi discloses a Quick Action Self-Locking Pipe Fitting. U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,755 issued Feb. 19, 1991 to Robert L Johnson discloses a Quick Connect Fitting. U.S. Pat. No. 3,131,905 issued Mar. 5, 1964 to C. E. J. Nyberg discloses a Quick Release Coupling for Hoses and the Like. Lastly, U.S. Pat. No. 7,270,349 issued Sep. 18, 2007 to Bamberger, Heer, Pinardi and Portido discloses a Quick Release Coupling for Pipes.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned do not describe Detachable Tube Coupling System having a detachable mechanical interface that seals and locks a series of coupling and base modules while providing a freely rotatable connection for easy installation or removal and facilitating a large number of configurations with a relatively limited number of interchangeable modules.
In this respect, the Detachable Tube Coupling System according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of detachably sealing and locking a series of coupling and base modules while providing a freely rotatable connection for easy installation or removal and facilitating a large number of configurations with a relatively limited number of interchangeable modules.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved Detachable Tube Coupling System which can be used for detachably sealing and locking a series of interchangeable coupling and base modules while providing a freely rotatable connection for easy installation or removal. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.